Singularidad
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: <html><head></head>Ellas formaban parte de aquel grupo de personas con alguna singularidad. Pero aquello no era considerado algo malo, si no que era visto de buena manera, porque de alguna forma u otra ellas llegarían a ser sus heroínas. Lo que nadie sabía era que las singularidades no solo eran mujeres. *Cupos llenos*</html>
1. Prólogo

_**Singularidad**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo <em>**

* * *

><p>Ellas formaban parte de aquel grupo de personas con alguna <em>singularidad. <em>Pero aquello no era considerado algo malo, si no que era visto de buena manera, porque de alguna forma u otra ellas llegarían a ser sus _heroínas. _

Lo que nadie sabía era que las singularidades no solo eran mujeres.

. . .

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- pregunto la mujer peli rosa, alta y con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Sí, todos los estudios fueron realizados cuatro veces, sin fallos, sin alteraciones, lo único fuera de lo común es el género de las nuevas _singularidades- _hablo el hombre desde el otro lado del escritorio, cabellos negro y ojos violetas.

-Tráiganlos- ella recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos, el hombre asintió y salió de la habitación.

Esto era una peculiaridad dentro de las singularidades, y para ella sería tan interesante ver como _ellas _reaccionarían ante tal cambio.

. . .

-¿Adónde nos llevan?- pregunto temeroso.

-No te preocupes, ya no realizaremos más pruebas en ustedes- contesto el peli negro- Pero necesitan ser entrenados- caminaba de manera rápida, que le costaba seguir al castaño.

-¿Dónde están mis amigo?-

-Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos estarán en buenas manos- se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver al castaño, sonrió de manera leve y siguió con su camino.

-Esta será tu nueva casa- unas puerta metálicas con los números 07 en color azul petróleo, más unas cuantas estampas de calaveras se posaron frente al castaño.

Y aquello no le daba buena espina, para nada.

Las puertas se abrieron, con un sonido fuerte y pesado.

-Bienvenido a la base Mare- dio un ademan señalando el interior- _Tan bien conocido como base infernal- _pensó aquel hombre, y sintió pena por los muchachos que convivirían con aquella chicas.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Corto, corto, muy corto, pero me gusto. Desde hace unos días que quería hacer esto, y es que mis ganas pudieron más que aquella exposición que tengo mañana xDD Pero bueno todavía tengo tiempo de estudiar, en fin la cosa va de esto.<p>

¡Necesito Oc´s! Sipi, esto será un PersonajexOc, con los de Free! Y no aguantaba publicarlo, la idea era para los de Kuroko, pero dije que mejor con Free!

En fin, lo que tengo que explicar:

Esto será como un mundo futurista, o algo así.

Singularidades: Mujeres con algún poder sobre natural, o una súper inteligencia.

Las ramas se dividirán así:

-Asesinos/ Cacería.

-Informática/ Investigación.

-Estrategia/ Medicina:

Existirán clubs _normales_, ya que ellas desde pequeñas fueron descubiertas como singularidades, no teniendo la posibilidad de tener una vida normal.

Materias optativas:

-Asesinos/ Cacería: Manejo de venenos, manejo de vehículos de cualquier tipo, clasificación (desde

La más peligrosa arma, plastas o venenos)

-Informática/ Investigación: Manejo de cualquier aparato electrónico.

-Estrategia/ Medicina: visualización de todos los escenarios posibles, auxilio en cualquier situación posible.

Las casas de dividirán en números:

00: Copiar Ossa Impressione o Copiar del fantasma

01: Casa Segno o Casa de los gusanos:

03: Casa Malocchio o Casa del ojo

06: Casa 666

Y cada una tendrá su propio encargado. *Me saque los nombres de los anillos del infierno de Reborn*

Creo que esos es todos, bien ahora la info. De lo cual pido que me la manden por **PM**, si la colocan en un Rw **no** aceptare la ficha, sin excepción.

Nombre y apellido:

Edad: - 16 o 17-

Nacionalidad:

Personalidad: (vamos alóquense)

Físico:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Sueños/ Metas:

Pareja: (Menos Sousuke, pueden elegir a quien quieran, sip incluso un hombre para Gou)

Historia: (Algo sobre sus padres, como fue que descubrieron su poder, a qué edad, como se sintieron cuando llegaron, lo que quieran)

Poder: (Lo que quiera, desde la súper inteligencia, súper fuerza, gran velocidad, producir fuego de la anda, lo que quieran)

Casa:

Rama: (Pueden pertenecer a dos pero quedarían algo así: Cacería/Informática. Dejaríamos de lado Asesinos e investigación)

Club:

Arma:

Materias optativas:

En fin, eso sería todo (Es mucho ._. pero bueno) Espero sus comentarios :3 Nos leemos :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece solo unos Oc's, los demás con propiedad de sus respectivos autores, Oc's y personajes.**

**Capítulo 1: _Casas._**_**  
><strong>_

Aquel lugar era donde todo daba inicio. Donde cada niña que ponía un paso dentro sentía que todo se desboronaba, puesto que aquel lugar significaba dejar todo de lado, claro la regla tenía sus acepciones.

La base _mare _era un lugar infernal.

Es lo que habían escuchado todos en algún momentos de sus vidas, por las mujeres que ya eran demasiado grandes para seguir fungiendo sus roles en aquel lugar.

Las _singularidades_ eran desechadas cuando ya no tenían ningún uso, eso decía su amable vecina, una señora de unos ochenta años, blancos cabellos, arrugas por la edad, con un rostro amable y pacífico, que pese a lo que había visto y hecho parecía tan inocente.

Por eso cuando entro en aquel lugar sintió miedo y sus músculos se tensaron cuando todo se volvió nítido, porque al abrirse las puertas una luz blanca y segadora le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Había escuchado las palabras del hombre, y sus pensamientos también. Genial no necesitaba más _ánimos_ para lograr estar cuerdo en aquel lugar de mala fama.

-¡Con un demonio!- escucho un grito femenino, y seguidamente una peculiar cabellera se presentó en su campo de visión.

Alta, como de uno setenta y seis, piel blanca, de apariencia suave, unos finos labios, ojos afilados y llamativos, heterocromáticos, un azul muy cristalino, como si estuviera viendo agua de alguna fuente, y un dorado brillante, como el sol, cabellos largos hasta la cintura, en color plata degradados a un plata azulado, y luego a un blanco con un ligerísimo toque azul, trenzado de manera perfecta hacia el lado izquierdo, una perforación en el labio, siete perforaciones a lo largo de todo su oído derecho, con aretes de diferente formas, su cuerpo bien desarrollado, no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie, piernas largas, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña. Era una belleza.

-Elena- la voz de aquel sujeto en bata blanca le trajo de nueva cuenta al mundo.

-…- la chica le miro de mala forma, luego poso su vista en el de cabellos oliva, que se sintió nervioso por la mirada afilada y analítica de la chica- Me largo- se fue por la perta donde entro el segundos antes.

-Ella era Elena, líder de la casa Segno- dijo el peli negro.

¿Casas? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero por el momento descansa, tus amigos llegaran dentro de poco- señalo a donde estaban un gran sofá, desnivelado, unas escaleras para hacer más fácil el acceso y no tener que pisar nada, frete a él un gran pantalla de plasma.

. . .

Decir que se sentía confundido era poco, simplemente habían llegado a mitad de clases y lo habían arrastrado fuera de la escuela, lo único certero que podía decir era que sus demás amigos también estaban en aquel lugar, la pregunta era _dónde._

Acomodo sus lentes, el estar siguiendo al sujeto delante de él estaba siendo cansado.

-Pase por aquí- un chico rubio de ojos aqua, con un rostro amigable señalo a una puerta de madera con el símbolo de unos gusanos, demasiado tétrico- En este momento las chicas de esta casa se encuentran un una misión, la jefa de la casa te dará un recorrido completo más tarde, solo tienes que saber dónde queda por el momento- siguió caminado- Esta será tu habitación-

. . .

Había sido separado de su amigo en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la camioneta, siendo llevados nuevamente a aquellos lugares donde les habían hecho las pruebas.

-Bien- observo como una mujer peli rosa se acercaba él, y ella no le dio muy buena espina, sus ojos azules y filosos tenían un toque de maldad que asustaría a cualquiera.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Tranquilo cariño, aquí no te pasara nada malo- una sonrisa, que no hizo más que poner sus pelos de punta- Ya no harán más pruebas, ven, te enseñare tu nueva casa-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puerta metálicas con los números 00.

Las puertas fueron abiertas, una sala normal, unos sillones y demás cosas de entretenimiento, pudo ver libreros, algunas pinturas, algo que era normal para una simple casa, pero aquello no era una simple y jodida casa, era algo más.

La mujer siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo con siete puertas.

-La del final es el baño, esta será tu habitación- abrió la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo y dio paso al chico peli rojo.

. . .

El peli negro era guiado por un sujeto de bata, con lentes de montura gruesa, sus cabellos azul metálico eran llamativos, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, y su piel blanquecina.

-Es aquí- señalo el hombre, frente ellos una puerta de color azul metálico, con los números 03.

-…- el de ojos azules asintió, verdaderamente no entendía nada, pero aquel hombre de cabellos, que le recibió en lo que creía era la entrada de aquel sitio, le dijo que la información necesaria se la darían en poco tiempo.

-Su habitación es por aquí- el hombre señalo una de las puertas del lado izquierdo de aquella sala- Cuando este informado de la situación será traído nuevamente a este lugar, pero por la jefa de la casa- sentencio el hombre y seguidamente le dijo que le siguiera nuevamente.

. . .

Conocía aquel lugar, había ido más de una vez durante su infancia, su madre trabaja como maestra de aquel sitio, pero hace unos dos años que se había retirado.

-Sousuke-kun, buenos días- sonrió un peli rosa de ojos azul cian.

-Nathan-san- saludo cordialmente- ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Lo diremos en poco tiempo los demás chicos tienen que estar aquí también- se sorprendió al decir los demás, pensaba que solo eran él y Rin, al parecer estaba equivocado- ¿Te enseñaron tu casa y habitación?- pregunto con una sonrisa el mayor.

-Sí, la casa 666-

-Bien, bien, sígueme te llevare con los demás- comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo seguido del peli negro.

. . .

Todos estaban reunidos en aquella sala, pintada en tonalidades de azul y gris, el sofá donde estaban sentados estaba a desnivel del suelo, pero daba una mejor vista a la gran pantalla que se encontraba frente a ellos, además de que aquel lugar parecía por completo una sala de juegos que otra cosa.

-Bienvenidos sean jóvenes- sonrío la peli rosa, estando a un lado suyo aquel peli rosa que Sousuke había llamado Nathan- Iniciemos con las presentaciones, él es Nathan Shiraoka- señalo al peli rosa, en un tono similar al de las hojas de Sakura, de un metro ochenta y seis, ojos azul cian profundo y filosos, labios delgados y finos, no muy musculosos, siendo más de complexión delgada, piel blanca.

-Soy Marco Rumsfeld- el turno fue ahora del hombre de cabellos negros, costos y peinados de una manera fresca que le daba un toque sexy, como la noche, ojos de un intenso color violeta, piel pálida, unas pequeñas ojeras, de uno ochenta y cinco, con unos lentes negros y rectangulares.

-Mucho gusto, soy Alexander Lébedev- el rubio y más bajo de todos los hombres hablo, de uno setenta y seis, piel blanca, cabellos rubios y largos, atados en una pequeña coleta, ojos color aqua alegres sinceros, delgado.

-Y bueno, Soy Riko Shiraoka- la peli rosa de un metro setenta y cinco, sus largos y rosados cabellos llegaban hasta la cintura, teniendo en las puntas una decoloración en azul cian, como sus ojos, filosos y llenos de diversión y un toque de maldad, y estaban atados en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, y una mechón más largo que los demás que caía justo en la mitad de su rostro, en tono verdoso, su cuerpo bien proporcionado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Riko-san?- como era de imaginarse el peli negro más alto fue el primero en hablar.

-…- ella le miro unos momentos, divertida y eso puso los pelos de puntas de todos- Bueno, primero que nada ¿Todos están relacionados con el término _singularidad_?-

-Claro, desde pequeños se no dice que así se les llama a las mujeres con algún tipo de poder- contesto de manera educada el chico de cabellos azules y ojos violetas, siendo enmarcados por unos lentes de armazón rojizo.

-Exacto- señalo la peli rosa- Eso es un terminó que se tenía dado hasta hace poco- sentencio.

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto?- señalo el de cabellos oliva y ojos verdes.

-Eso significa que con los nuevos estudios realizados se ha demostrado que no solo las mujeres pueden tener algún tipo de poder- dijo el hombre peli negro de ojos violetas-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- al de ojos azul cielo no le gustaba para donde iban las cosas.

-Ustedes, y otro grupo de jóvenes hombres, han tenido las mismas anomalías que las mujeres cuando son niñas- sentencio Nathan.

-Eso indica que ustedes pueden ser las nuevas s_ingularidades_- concluyo Alexander.

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron tres de los cinco jóvenes.

-Riko-san, está diciendo que… Somos parte de las _singularidades_- se tomó el puente de la nariz- Las mujeres con algún tipo de poder anormal o extraña inteligencia- la peli rosa solo atino a sonreír inocentemente.

-Ten más respeto a quienes serán tus nuevas jefas, _monello- _el de cabellos oliva reconoció la voz y al voltear vio a la misma peli blanca que cuando entro en aquella sala.

-Elena, no seas tan dura con él- una chica de cabellos negro y ondulados, llegándole hasta sus hombros, haciendo que sus piel blanquecina resalte a causa de su cabellos, sus ojos, dos zafiros siendo enmarcados a la perfección por sus largas pestañas, labios finos, nariz pequeña, labios finos, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, de largas y torneadas piernas, un pecho bien desarrollado, pero nada exagerado- Son apenas unas basuras- dijo mirándolos con un poco de desprecio.

-¿Tendremos que confiar nuestras vidas en ellos?- la siguiente chica más baja, uno sesenta y cinco, esbelta, de buen cuerpo, cintura definida, piernas largas y bien torneadas, pechos grandes pero no demasiado, aun así no tenía que envidiar nada a nadie, cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta, las puntas en un hermoso color rojo atardecer, igual al de sus ojos, un par de rebeldes mechones enmarcan su rostro, un flequillo cubre parcialmente sus ojos- ¿Es en serio? ¿Una bola de novatos?-

La siguiente joven no dijo una sola palabra, solo les miro, analizando. Su metro setenta y tres, sus ojos negros, como si estuvieran viendo una noche sin la luz de la luna, largas pestañas, de piel blanca, cabellos rojizos, un perfecto borgoña, hasta sus caderas, de rasgos finos y delicados, y al igual que sus compañeras no tenía por qué envidiar nada a nadie, su cuerpo perfectamente delineado, delicado y armonioso. Le daban un toque de respeto y elegancia. Su mirar paso entro todos, pero se detuvo más tiempo en los orbes azul, como el océano, de aquel peli negro más bajo, que no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro.

-Vamos chicas, no sean duras con ellos- Nathan se paró delante de las cuatro nuevas integrantes en la sala- Es duro para ellos saber esto- sonrió en un intento por hacer que ellas se pusieran en los zapatos de los jóvenes varones.

-No tolerare errores en mi escuadro- dijo Elena, con voz firme- ¿Quiénes son mis _marmocchi_?-

-Ellos- Nathan señalo al de cabellos olivas y al peli azul- Tachibana Makoto y Ryugazaki Rei- los nombrados se levantaron y fueron escaneados por las cuatro féminas.

- La casa _Segno_- no acepta errores de ningún tipo- sentencio son un apostura demandante- Sus formularios serán dados una vez estemos en la casa, los entregaran mañana- dicho esto salió de la habitación- Vamos- alzo un poco la voz el ver que aquellos dos no la seguían.

Así desaparecieron los tres por el largo pasillo.

-Casa del ojo- la de cabellos negro y ojos borgoña hablo- ¿Quiénes?-

-Nanase Haruka, los demás todavía no llegan- dijo Alexander, a lo que dijo al peli negro se levantara y siguiera a la chica, dos más habían abandonado la sala.

-Casa 666- dijo la peli roja.

-Yamazaki Sousuke- el de ojos verde azulado se levantó y fue a donde la chica.

Ella no dijo nada y solo comenzó a caminar, él no dijo nada y solo la siguió.

-Casa del fantasma, Matsuoka Rin- dijo Nathan a lo que el chico hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

Ambos se vieron fijamente, ella suspiro y comenzó a caminar, Rin solo frunció el ceño y la siguió.

-¿Cómo resultara esto?- pregunto Marco, cuando los más jóvenes hubieron desaparecido por completo.

-Sera interesante de ver- dijeron los peli rosas al unísono, con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

-Y todavía faltan más integrantes- suspiro con cansancio Alexander- ¡Mou! Riko-chan esto no será divertido- protesto haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Vamos Alex, esto será entretenido- dijo aun sonriendo y luego regreso a su oficina.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Holiwis! Bien, bien esto es el primer capítulo, y vaya que me quedo largo, para lo que acostumbro escribir, son las presentaciones de las jefas de casa y sus chicos, más Makoto xD<p>

Que si no estarán todos bajo el mismo techo, pero ya verán lo que tengo planeado 7u7

Si alguien más quiere participar puede mandar su ficha, de pareja quedan los hermanos Mikoshiba, Makoto, Kisumi, Nagisa, Nitori, y Gou, por si alguien quiere mandar una ficha masculina.

Si alguien lee egoístas, sip los mayores son ellos, ¡son aquel grupo de locos!

¡Bien nos leemos! ¿review´s?


End file.
